Home -Hogar-
by JanDiCho
Summary: Una accidente fatal, un cambio drástico. Ichigo pelea porque SU Rukia regrese del fondo de las memorias de una mujer que existió antes de que ellos se conocieran. ¿Podrá el amor sobrevivir a las dificultades y renacer en Rukia? ¿Podrán volver a encontrar el Hogar juntos? "Déjame ir a mi Hogar, hogar es donde estoy sólo contigo" Edward Shape and the Magnetic Z.


**¡Konnichiwa minae! No es mi primer Fanfic que publico (bueno, aquí sí) y espero que mi estilo de redacción no se les haga pesado. Plop!**

**Disclaimer: NO, no me pertenece Bleach, es de Kubo Tite-sama… pero me pertenecen las situaciones intensas en que Ichigo y Rukia se han metido ;DD **

**¡A disfrutar!**

**Home**

**Capítulo Uno: Accidente fatal, la espada del Destino recae.**

_Me duele el cuerpo…. Mi cabeza, me duele más… ¡¿qué me sucede?! Mi cabeza… Onii-sama, ayúdame… Renji, ayúdame…._

-Entonces… ¿Mi esposa probablemente pierda la memoria? –vociferó una voz cercana a ella.

-Señor Kurosaki, por favor, baje la voz. Y no sabemos a ciencia cierta, el cerebro es un misterio aún para la ciencia y necesitamos que su esposa primero despierte de su inconciencia… Pero físicamente al menos no tiene lesiones de gravedad.

Probó con abrir un ojo, medir la luz que dentro de sus párpados no se sentía tan agresiva, pero su pupila se contrajo dolorosamente por el exceso. Gimió un poco por sentirse tan atacada de sensaciones dolorosas por todos lados.

-¿¡Rukia!? Amor, ¿puedes oírme?

_¿Amor? ¿Y éste quién se cree que es?_

Abrió completamente los ojos y se encontró con una habitación de hospital, estéril, y con un par de hermosos ojos color miel que la miraban preocupada. Un hombre. Un hombre la miraba con extrema cercanía física incomodándola. Pero al menos era guapo. Guapo y con un extravagante color de cabello: Naranja.

_¿Será teñido? Se parece a…._

Una imagen que terminó de saturar sus nervios llegó a su memoria fragmentada. ¡Kaien! _Pero… Él está muerto…. Imposible_

El hombre la tomó de la mano cuidadosamente sin dejar de mirarla, mientras ella le devolvía una mirada distante y desconocida. _No me reconoce_, pensó Ichigo.

-Señora Kurosaki –le habló el médico- ¿Cómo se siente?

Rukia retiró su mano un poco bruscamente mientras miraba al médico que se encontraba justo detrás del naranjito. _¿Kurosaki? Pero soy Kuchiki, viejo idiota_.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué me encuentro aquí? ¿Quién es él? –preguntó señalando a Kurosaki

-Señor Kurosaki, necesito hablar a solas con su esposa. Requiero que espere en la sala un momento mientras le hago unas preguntas a la señora Kurosaki.

-No se tarde. ¡Y no se atreva a molestar a mi esposa que le partiré la cara! –Salió el shinigami retirado de mala gana.

_¿Esposa?_, pensó mientras se veía la mano izquierda, donde una hermosa alianza de oro decoraba su delicado dedo anular. Lo retiró y miró la inscripción que tenía en el interior. _Home is whenever I'm with you. You stopped the rain –K.I.,_ leyó.

-Muy bien, señora Kurosaki, ¿cómo se siente?

-Me duele la cabeza de una manera casi insoportable… Y por favor, soy Kuchiki Rukia, no recuerdo haberme casado. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? –Dijo con voz cansina y débil por el dolor, se sentía molesta, triste pero no sabía por qué.

-Señora… Perdón, señorita Kuchiki, me temo que el señor Kurosaki y usted tuvieron un accidente automovilístico hace unas horas y usted fue la mayor afectada. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda, señorita Kuchiki?

La cabeza le dolía intensamente. No se podía concentrar en casi otra cosa, pero hizo un esfuerzo. _Una misión… A la tierra. Me habían enviado a seguir y exorcizar Hollows en la tierra y… y luego…. Nada_.

-Recuerdo… Algo del trabajo. Un viaje que hice por cuestiones del trabajo.

-Muy bien, señorita Kuchiki. ¿Reconoce usted al caballero que estaba con nosotros hace algunos minutos?

-¿Debería? ¿Quién es?

-Ese caballero, señorita, es su esposo. Kurosaki Ichigo, señorita Kuchiki… Al parecer, debido al accidente, usted presenta una amnesia o pérdida de memoria.

-Vaya… Lamento oír eso… Mire, doctor, lo que necesito es… es… _Es a mi onii-sama. A Renji. Que vengan por mí…_ es irme a casa. Por favor. Si nada me retiene aquí, desearía irme a casa.

-Señorita Kuchiki, le ruego que permanezca una semana más aquí. Necesitamos hacerle estudios y, bueno, analizar e intentar predecir los avances en mejoría o estancamiento de su memoria.

-Sólo una semana. Después, me largo. –Ordenó la pelinegra recostada, conectada a una infinidad de sueros y máquinas que detectaban absolutamente todo de ella. –Y por favor, mantenga a ése tipo, el de cabello naranja, lejos de mí.

El médico asintió y salió de la habitación. En el pasillo comenzó a oírse una discusión acalorada que subía de tonos por momentos hasta que la puerta se abrió de un golpe y un torbellino naranja entró, con la furia reflejada en su rostro y los ojos lanzando fuego.

-¡ENANA! ¿Qué maldita sea significa que no me quieres contigo? ¡¿ES QUE A CAS…. -PLAF, una patada en el rostro lo acalló, tirándolo a un costado de la cama de la paciente.

-¡¿ENANA!? ¿A quién te crees que le dices "enana" imbécil? No sé quién carajos eres, pero olvídate de que estarás conmigo en esta habitación… ¡ME NIEGO! DOCTOR ISHIDA, SÁQUE A ÉSTE DE AQUÍ –Vociferó molesta Rukia, lo que dejó petrificado al pelinaranja. Su esposa, aunque sí peleaban, nunca se había mostrado tan fría y distante, su furia era auténtica, sentía la presión espiritual presionando su ser. Herido en lo más profundo, Kurosaki atinó a salir al pasillo, para evitar que su esposa, ahora desconocida, lo viera derrumbarse.

Las lágrimas emborronaban su visión, sentía el llanto pesado. Involuntariamente su mente recordó los momentos con ella; sus miradas a veces pesadas, a veces dulces y suaves como una pluma; sus caricias, tiernas con sus manos pequeñitas; sus besos, frescos como el agua de un manantial; acarició las memorias de cómo ella lo devolvió a la vida… _Gracias a ti, la lluvia se detuvo_.

Poco o nada tenía sentido, la había perdido. Pero no se iba a dar por vencido, ella lo rescató, ahora era nuevamente su turno. Recuperaría a su esposa. A su mejor amiga. A su amante. A su todo.

-Rukia, espera. Te traeré de vuelta.

**…*******…**

**Fin del capítulo uno…. ¿QUÉ SUCEDERÁ CON NUESTROS AMANTES? ¿EL AMOR ATRAVESARÁ LAS BARRERAS DE LA AMNESIA O SE PERDERÁ PARA SIEMPRE? ¡Esperad!**


End file.
